swse_omnibusfandomcom-20200214-history
Knowledge
Knowledge encompasses a number of unrelated skills. Knowledge represents a study of some body of lore, possibly an academic or even scientific discipline. Skill Traits Skill Fields Each time you select Knowledge as a trained skill, you must choose a field of study from the list below; each field can only be taken once: Bureaucracy This field covers covers business procedures, legal systems and regulations, and organizational structures. Galactic Lore This field covers planets, homeworlds, sectors of space, galactic history, and the Force. Life Sciences This field covers biology, botany, genetics, archaeology, xenobiology, medicine, and forensics. Physical Sciences This field covers astronomy, astrogation, chemistry, mathematics, physics, and engineering. Social Sciences This field covers sociology, psychology, philosophy, theology, and criminology. Tactics This field covers techniques and strategies for disposing and maneuvering forces in combat. Technology This field covers the function and principle of technological devices, as well as knowledge of cutting edge theories and advancements. Skill Applications The following applications apply to all Knowledge fields unless otherwise specified. Anticipate Enemy Strategy Trained only Tactics only As a move action, you can designate a target in your line of sight and make a Knowledge (tactics) check to anticipate the enemy's next move. The DC for the check is equal to the target's Will Defense or 10 + the target's CL if the target doesn't have a Will Defense (as is the case for vehicles without unique pilots). If successful, you gain special insight into the target's strategy and can anticipate its next move. You learn what actions the target is likely to take on its next turn based on the current circumstances; if circumstances change, the target's actions might change as well, though typically unless the situation changes drastically you should have a good idea of the target's likely next action. The GM is the final arbiter of just how much information you gain through the use of this skill. Typically this does not include information on the use of talents or feats, but it should provide information on whether the target is going to attack, who the target intends to attack, where the target might move to, or any other special strategies the target might employ. Battlefield Tactics Trained only Tactics only If you are the commander in a unit during mass combat, you can use your tactical knowledge to grant extra standard actions to other characters in your unit. The base check DC for this application of the skill is 20, and it requires three swift actions made on consecutive rounds to activate. Common Knowledge Saga Edition Core Rules|page=68}} You can answer a basic question about a subject related to your field of study with a DC 10 check. For example, a DC Knowledge (life sciences) check is enough to know that Rodians are skilled hunters. Expert Knowledge Saga Edition Core Rules|page=68}} Trained only You can make a Knowledge check as a swift action to answer a question within your field of study. That requires some level of expertise. The DC of the check ranges from 15 (for simple questions) to 25 (for tough questions). The GM may adjust the DC depending on the character's personal experience. For example, a DC 20 Knowledge (galactic lore) check might reveal specific information about the inhabitants of the planet Dathomir, but the DC may be lower if the character making the check has actually been there. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Gameplay Category:Character Category:Skills Category:Core Rules Category:Clone Wars